Gone
by Atsumihura
Summary: I will never forget the day he came into my family's bar. When he fell asleep as he ate. And my father's voice, screaming for me to run, away from the bar. Pirates are unforgiving. My parents knew what will happen one he gets his hands on me. I thought it was safe. Before everything turns pitch black.
1. Chapter 1

I don't remember how I got on board. I just remembered a fisherman from the port running through the street, yelling about pirates coming to town.  
.

It's not a wonder for the pirates to come. Being in Grand Line, the town welcomes pirates and marines alike. We are depending on them for our daily income.

My family owns a bar here. Me,my dad and my mum. Since there are few bars in town, we got our share every time the seamen come to town.

I continued wiping the table, ignoring the screaming outside, before I realized it had became very quiet, and I looked at my dad,who was standing behind the bar, staring at the entrance.

.

I rushed to the kitchen, like I always do, whenever I looked at his expression. It's not like I am the prettiest maiden in town and every visitors will try to snatch me up, but we all know pirates, and they are mean to their bone.

I heard the entrance opened and it started to become chaotic out in the dining area. My mum and dad were busy attending to the orders and catering the customers, leaving me handling the kitchen alone.

I am used to handle the preparation of the food, since my mum handed the kitchen over to me a year ago. Now, almost all of the food in the restaurant were prepared by me and I am proud of what I made.

.

Today, the order were enormous. Mum kept coming back for more food, and I scrunched my nose, looking at the orders. The whole crew might be here now. I nearly finish off every fresh ingredient in the pantry, save for a few stalk of carrots and broccoli.

The last serving is the signature meatball I made, and I sighed in relief, leaning on the counter. Phew. Now, I can go home and sleep.

On a side note, this batch of customers sure eat a lot.

.

"BELLE!" I heard my dad called me from in urgency and I rushed out, seeing there were no customers around except for a guy sitting on the bar stool,in front of my dad.

"Call the doctor!" My dad said, as he lifted the man's head from the plate.

"Oh... my... god..." I muttered. "Did you kill him?" I asked, panic. For the rest of my life, I've never seen people died in front of me.

" he fell unconscious." My mother rushed to my father's side, taking the man's wrist.

"He's still alive."

"He must be sick." I deduced and both of my parents looked at me.

" What are you waiting for?! Hurry and call-"

"Eh?" A voice interrupted and I looked at the man, who re-positioned his sitting, before he continued to eat the meatballs.

"Why are you holding my hand, lady?"He asked, and my mum jumped backwards, clutching her chest.

My dad was left speechless and my jaw dropped. After all that commotion.

"Are you okay son? We thought that you had passed out or something."

My mother gave the man a clean rag and he wiped his face which was smeared with sauce.

"I'm perfectly healthy! This food is so good!" He bit down 3 balls in one go. I clutched the hem of my apron in nervousness. I moved an inch to see his back, covered with his cowboy hat. Seeing the tattoo on his bicep confirms my thought.

"Owner! Did you made them?" He asked again and he looked at my mum, "Did you madam?" He asked, and his eyes started to wander to the kitchen, as towards me. It can't be wrong. He's a Whitebeard's commander.

Shit. My mother's eye darted towards me and I froze.

"Owh-" before my father could reply, the man passed out again, and we heard him snores.

"He fell asleep." My father muttered in astonishment.

"Run, Belle!" My mother instructed and I nodded, always remembering the plan that we have. When a pirate came and asked, run for your life. You never know how far those scums can be.

I dashed through the tables, trying to reach the door when i heard he asked again.

" Belle? Is she the cook? I would surely like-"

Without waiting for him to finish his sentence, I ran out, making my way away from the shoplots.

No. I ran through the thick crowd, before I reached the end of the street and i hid behind a building, huffing and wiping my sweat.

Isn't that...? I couldn't see his face clearly, but I can see a huge tattoo on his back. I swallowed my saliva, shivering. I remembered the pamphlets that always come by, brought by the marine or by the birds flying over the town.

That's Fire Fist Ace.

.

"Here you are." A voice whispered behind me and it turns dark.

The next thing I heard was the sound of water splashing and the ground swaying. I opened my eyes and saw wooden walls around me and the smell of sea struck the thought that I am in a ship. I tried to move, but it turns out my hand and legs are tied.

"Wh-what" i asked to myself, trying to get free from the bind.

"You're up." A voice called out and i saw a man walked down a stairs, at the corner of the room, holding a pot.

"Who are you?!" I asked and he grinned.

"We seldom accept new crew into the ship. A woman, even." He appeared closer, and i saw he was wearing sleeveless white shirt and black pants. His body was riddled with tattoo.

A pirate!

He knelt next to me and I inched away.

"I don't know why the old man decided to keep you. Since you swindled from us, you were better off dead." He said, lazily huffed under his breath

"Sw... swindle? Wait! Who are you?!" I screamed in confusion and he held my shoulder tight, before pushing me, face down on the floor.

"Luckily Marco caught you. Even though we didn't get the money back, but working on deck for 10 years should suffice." He said as he sat on my back, and I grunted in pain. His knee was on my back, and I can't breathe.

"Every crew member need to have this. Its going to hurt, but you should be thankful I am not doing it on your chest." He pulled my shirt up to my neck and I screamed.

The stabbing on my back was so painful and continuous. I couldn't shake him off and I screamed for him to stop. When I felt liquid dripped from my exposed back, I lost my grip and started to fell unconscious.

"WHAT'S THE NOISE DOWN HERE?!"a voice asked and I heard thumping as someone descended down the stairs.

"Aaah.. Ace. I am almost finished."

I recognized the voice. It was that voice.

"Is this the girl that Marco brought in? The thief?"

The guy on top of my yanked my hair, so Ace could get a clear look of my face. I groaned in pain, and my back felt like it's broken into two.

A pair of black boots stopped in front of me and for a moment it was silent.

"OI OI! THIS IS THE COOK-"

I passed out.

.

When I woke up again, I was lying on a comfortable bed, and I smelt jasmine and other flowers. I was lying face down and I tried to lift myself when a little movement made my back felt like it was on fire.

"Argh" I moaned, and I felt my tears fell. What is this. I can't even move.

"Just relax. You got bad bruise on your back." A woman told me, as she walked towards the place i lay, and placed a bowl in front of me.

"Geezz those savages. I've told them to make sure they took care of the salve." She stirred something in the bowl, before i felt cold liquid smeared on the fiery area of my shoulder blade. I lay still. THe soreness was there, but at least now I don't have the urge to stab my own shoulder.

"Come to think of it, you are the girl who caused the chaos in the basement, right? " she asked and I kept silence. I dont understand anything that she said. I just want to get out of this place, this ship, maybe and back to my parents.

"Ruka." A man called out, and the woman hummed in reply.

"How's the girl?" I could hear his voice, but he didn't appear.

"My salve will work it's magic in no time. Then she'll be good as new." Ruka replied and I honestly felt that the burning has subsided. The woman, Ruka, then proceeded to apply the salve on my lower back, and the pressure started to lessen.

"Good." He replied and I heard footsteps moving away from the room's door.

"I don't know what really is going on. But since you are going to be here, lets be friends." Ruka said, her back facing me as she was doing something across the room. I pushed myself and got up, realized that i have no cloth on other than my long skirt.

"I need to patch you up. Stay still." She said, when she turned around, seeing me clamoring to cover myself.

"Stop moving." She ordered and she held my shoulder.

"Why am I here?" I asked and she shook her head, taking out rolls of bandages. She gestured for me to lift my hands and I did, painfully, while covering my chest with

my palms. She started to wrapped my waist with the bandage, to avoid my back to swell, I guest.

"Ace did tell me about the mistake. But... we're way too far from your home to send you back now. I'm sorry." She whispered, as I felt she started to work on my shoulder. She taped some gauze on my right shoulder blade.

"That should do it." She took all of the utensils she had used and brought it to a sink.

"I have a spare change of clothes for you. You can take that." She pointed at the end of the bed, and i scrambled to wear them, painfully lifted my right arm to get the shirt on.

"I'm Ruka by the way." She walked towards me and extended her hand for a shake.

"Umm... I'm-"

"Belle right? Ace told me. Now..." she pulled my hand to a couch at the end of the room, and gestured for me to sit.

"Right now, Ace is trying to clear the air, and maybe we can turn the ship around and bring you home." She stopped for a while looking at my confused face.

She stood up, went to the wall and pushed the window open.

At the sight of the clear sky, i felt my blood drained from my face. Please tell me this is not real

I stood up and slowly walked towards her, revealing the vast ocean in front of me.

"We are on board of Whitbeard's pirate ship. Now, I know you are on shock-"

I screamed. I screamed as my tears fell down.

.

"What happened?!" A man barged in and Ruka smacked her forehead.

"Your fault, Marco." She replied and I fell on the floor, hugging my knees and covered my face with my hair.

"Wait. Why me? " he asked and they fought about something. I don't even know what it is. But they were talking about me.

A pirate ship. I'm on a freaking pirate ship. The world government was clear, if one is found in a pirate ship, one is deemed to be a pirate. Now its a matter of time before the marine found me. Or for the pirates to kill me.

My mum. My dad.

I cried again.

.

"Has the tattoo stopped bleeding? " the man asked and Ruka hummed in reply.

"What on earth are you STUPID guys thinking? tattooing a women?" She asked again, and I now understood that the pain is from a tattoo.

"I told you it was a mistake." The man sighed and i felt someone sat in front of me. "Well, still, if it is not, you won't be sorry to tattoo a girl?" She asked in a distance in regret.

"Hey you." The man started to talk.

"Your name is Belle, right?" I kept on silent. Still sobbing.

"I'm sorry I got you on this ship. But we will send you back home." He pulled my hand, and I looked at him. He was a weird looking man, slanted eyes and protruding lips with blond hair. I had the urge to smack his face.

"And no, not because we are pirate then we will surely lie to you." Ruka chimed in, as she made the bed.

I stared at the man and he smiled at me.

"You... are the man who snatched me from the alley." I whispered inaudibly. Now i remembered the voice. No wonder he said he was sorry...

"What?" He asked again and I repeated,

" YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KIDNAP ME! " I yelled and lunged at him.I pulled his hair, yanking it as hard as I can.

"Stop! Stop it!" Ruka rushed to me and tried to pulled me away from that man.

Marco just sad there, as I punched him harder and my hand sores.

"Had enough?" He asked, when i stopped, sitting on him, in tears. Ruka knelt next to me, holding my shoulder when another voice interrupted the scene.

"What happened?" I looked up to the man, and Marco sighed.

FIre Fist Ace.

.

"You got beaten, Marco?"

"I've talked to the old man. " the man sat on the couch and Ruka forced me to sit next to her. Marco, unscathed with my attack stood against the wall.

"What did he say?"

"He said it was your fault. And we are already in a hurry. We can't go back to send her." He leaned on the couch and looked at me. I looked away in an instance, revolted with these pirates.

"But you must send her back. She's innocent." Ruka replied and I felt her soft hand touching my shoulder, hugging me tightly.

"Ace-?" Marco asked and the man that I saw in the cafe contemplated for a while. His expression hidden under his hat.

"Well, on the bright side, I can have the best meatballs in the bar again." He replied and Marco grinned.

"Sorry to reel you in, belle." He said and I kept staring at Ace.

"And you need to compensate to remove the tattoo once she got home. We can't have civilians walking around with pirate's mark. She'll be apprehended." Ruka advised and Ace looked at Marco.

"I'm not the one who accused her of stealing."

"Okay, fine, FINE. " Marco pulled out a small sack from his pocket and throw it to Ace.

"Don't spend it on yourself." He added and Ace grinned.

"We'll wait for the sun to set, okay? " he asked me and I nodded sternly. Anything to get me put of here.

Both of the men walked out of the room, and Ruka sighed. In a flash, I got the solution of my trouble. Tonight, Ace will send me home and we can act like none of this ever happen. Tomorrow, I will wake up in my own bed, and see my mum and dad. I felt a wash of relieved and finally I smiled.

"Lets get u something to eat." She pulled my hands. I stood up and I followed her out of the room. We walked through a hallway with many doors (I assumed it's rooms) and we climbed a set of stairs. As we reached the top stair, the sunlight shone on my face.

.

The smell of salt water embraces me, as i saw the huge deck, with few men around talking and doing some work.

Now i know why they couldn't send me back. With ship this size, it would take a lot of energy to just change the direction. It was as huge as the shoplots where the bar was in. and the mast, where I can see the tip of it, must be as big as a small house.

"Ruka~~~" a singsong voice called out. I saw few women walked towards our direction, in pink uniform. Nurses? My head tilted to the side, thinking.

"Rukaaaa... where's Ace?" The woman with stawberry blond hair asked.

"I thought he's up here. Maybe he's in the kitchen?" Ruka guessed and the woman grinned.

"If you find him, can you tell him that I am open for tonight? He's been asking for me since forever." She replied and Ruka nodded.

"Sure.."

The woman walked passed us, giggling. I frowned and looked at Ruka.

"I'm sorry to ask,but open... as in... ?" I wondered, looked at Ruka while she stared at me, and she held her breath.

"Now, food." She pulled my hand and we went to the other side of the deck, into another cabin.

.

Ruke took two bowls of hot soup and set it on a eating area was empty and I looked at the greasy soup. No wonder that guy liked my meatball so much.

"So, this is the new girl?" A man with light brown hair suddenly sat in front of us. I looked around the empty room, long tables lined up from wall to wall and frowned. Why must he sat with us?

"Thatch. She's not staying." Ruka replied, gracefully took a spoonful of the soup and gave it to the man.

"Belle, Thatch. Thatch, this is Belle" She gestured and he held up his hand as a 'hi'

"Hi." I smiled, and he pushed the bowl back to Ruka.

"How's the old man?" He leaned on the table, staring at Ruka and she replied about the old man.

They have an old man here? Whitebeard must be a very nice captain to let an old man stay on his ship.

"- and he can't stop drinking." She drank from Thatch's glass and I realized that she and Thatch is very close. Close... is this how pirates talk among themselves?

"He couldn't right?" Thath laughed and she slapped his shoulder as the got closer, Thatch literally leaned across the table, inches away from Ruka's face.

Ruka was still smiling, and Thatch tuck few strands of her stray auburn hair to the back of her ears.

Definitely, not 'just friends'

" Ehem... " I tried to ease away from the couple, being too awkward staring at them.

"Owh.. Umm... Thatch, do you mind to company Belle for a while. I need to do a last check on the old man and that will be the end of my shift for today. Then, I am all yours." She said, before looking at me and corrected her words " you guys's" Ruka stood up and I smiled before it dawned to me that she will left me with Thatch.

I followed her, and pulled her, begging for her to not leave me alone with Thatch.

"It's okay.. You can trust him. Plus, I can't bring you to Whitebeard. He'll insist for you to stay. And I can't leave you wandering alone either, since you are... you." She held my hand tight before rushing out of the cabin. I turned around, seeing Thatch behind me, smiling.

"Come, lets walk around."

.

"I'm sorry that you have to babysit me." I muttered, after almost 15 minutes walking next to him on the huge deck, without a word.

"It's okay. Besides, Any Ruka friend is a friend of mine, too." He responded politely. He is a pirate, no doubt. But rarely a pirate act like this. I thought all pirates are savages. When he mentioned Ruka's name, I realized his smiled turned wider and he grinned.

"Lets not go this way." He pulled me from walking straight, and turn around.

"Why?" I whispered and and he replied,

"The oldman is there. As usual."

"Hey Thatch! Where are you going?" A voice called out and Thatch stiffened..His finger clasped around my arm tightly.

"I.. uh..."

"Thatch! Come here boy!" Another voice called out, booming.

Is that the oldman's voice? He sure doesn't sound frail.

Thatch sighed, and turned around, wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

"Teach!" He whispered sharply and the man that first called us looked at us for a while before his eyes landed on me. Then his eyes grew bigger. He clasped his mouth and squinted his eyes, mouthing he is sorry. I can not understand what is happening.

Thatch held me tight and pulled me through the deck to the path we evaded and we turned to face a huge figure. At first I just saw a knee, and realized that it was a huge man, sitting on the deck, looking at me.

I know that face anywhere. The face of the murderous pirate. One of the Yonko. The white crescent-shaped beard above his lips. He is Whitebeard.

"Gurarara... So you are the girl who dares to so-called steal from my boy?" His loud voice boomed and I stepped backwards in fear.

"Still, I like your guts." He added and I saw Ruka, in the same pink uniform like the other girls, looking at me in shock.

Damn. I'll die for sure. Mum, dad, I love you.

I swallowed my saliva and wriggled away from Thatch's grasped, before running as fast as I could to the nearest rail and vaulted. I felt the cold air swept my face as I

plunged downwards to the crystal clear sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Memories flashes before my eyes, and my parents' face were the last thing I see before my face hit something soft, that is clearly not water, and then I heard loud splashing, before I felt wet.

It's weird that I can still move. That kind of plunge, head first, should have broken my neck. Instead, I was in the clear water, looking at my hands, am surprised to still kicking. That was when I saw 'that' guy infront of me, his face in pain, as he sunk deeper.

I turned frantic. Can"t he swim? He's a pirate for lord sake.

Then I realized that another name for him is 'Fire fist'. He's a devil fruit user. Should I leave him? Should I just swim away? As I pondered, he sank deeper, bubbles of air exited his mouth.

Not knowing what else to do, i kicked the water and waded deeper into the water, grabbing his wrist and yanked him up.

 _._

 _I'm dying. I'm dying._

As fast as I could, I wrapped my arm around his neck, trying hard to paddle to the surface. The man not only weigh a ton, but he kept on struggling. I seriously felt like punching his face just so he stay still.

When we got on the surface, I yelled 'help' to the spectator on the huge ship, clenching my teeth.

"Yah! HELP!" I screamed again. The guy was coughing out sea water and I was struggling to keep his head up. I heard synchronize laughter up on the deck before rope ladder was thrown in front of us, and pushed him forward, before he clinged on the rope, taking deep breaths.

I tsked and wadded away, out of the proximity of the ship, remembering the reason I jumped in the first place and trying to save my life.

.

After 5 minutes paddling, I turned around and I am still not moving that far. I'm very bad at swimming. I can float, yes. But to swim as fast as I can to the nearest land? That means begging for a slow death. With seakings, I am just waiting for my death to come. But at least the sea is warm now.

Oddly, it's _hot._

"Stop swimming and get back on the ship."A voice called out and I turned around seeing a small bot and the man I've saved standing on it. Now I know why the water was warm.

The boat emitted fire and his feet was the source of it. I groaned, and he squatted, looking at my helpless angry face.

"Listen. It's all a big stupid ? The fool is now explaining to the whole ship on his mistake and you can have my word that the old man will set you free with an apology. "

He looked at me as I scrutinized his words.

"And... you owe me for saving you." He added and held out his hand to pulled me up.

I slapped his hand away, infuriated by his words. "Excuse me?" I asked and he rolled his eyes before forcefully pulled me on the boat, and placed me on his right shoulder.

"hey! Let me go!" I yelled and he hummed before the floor of the boat light on fire and the boat move forward in a very fast speed.

He took a few seconds to jump on the deck, me still on his shoulder and he put me on the floor, the rest of the crew still looking at me. I smelt my hair burnt, and looked at a few strands that had zinged and sighed.

 _Stupid._

The crew were cheering, lord knows why, and Whitebeard sat back on his huge seat, a bowl of sake , presumably, in his hand.

Ace pulled me by my elbow in front of the captain and I stared at him in doubt.

"I told you, you got guts." He said and gulped down his drinks. The crew were laughing and Thatch rubbed the back of his neck, unsure what to do. I glared at Ace who was grinning.

"Is it that bad to stay on a pirate ship?" He asked and I replied,

"The World Government was very clear. Pirates is to be hunted down and _killed._ "

The crew turned silent and Thatch smacked his forehead.

"Gurahahahahaha!" Whiteneard laughed again, sending chills down to my spine.

"You saved my son, don't you? You now affiliated with my crew." He replied, his huge face was inches away from me. I stepped backwards, and halted as I banged on Ace's chest. Ace held my shoulder tight and cleared his throat, his expression darken.

"Aaaaa- That's why... I told you that we should send her back." Marco suddenly intervened and Whitebeard sat up straight again.

He looked at me, thinking, "Hmmmm Fine. Suit yourself." He shrugged and chugged the sake again, dismissing the case. Another pirates took over the discussion as Ace escorted me to the other part of the deck, along with Marco behind us.

.

"I'll get her clothes." I heard Ruka who then rushed and signaled me to follow her back to her room.

"Ruka." She hummed in reply. She was redressing the wet bandage, and I realized, the pain is almost unnoticeable.

"Why did Whitebeard looked at me like that?" I asked and she stopped, finding words ti explain.

"Because once he find someone he likes, he surely made them into the crew." She slowly muttered and I felt blood drained from my face.

"But.. why? Why does he likes me? I don't have devil fruit power, I don't even know how to punch people, I don't nurse too." I replied, looking at her pink uniform.

"Belle. One thing that I knew about Whitebeard is, his hunches is right. He is a powerful Yonko, Belle. He knew what he is talking about." She finished her work and I put on my own blouse.

"But, he let you go. So I guess, you wont be staying?" She asked and I smiled.

"No, I wont."

"Hey, you wanna sit down and chat? while we wait for the sunset?" Marco appeared at the door and Ruka looked at me.

"Sure." I replied and smiled.

.

"The meatball is out of this world." Ace told them and I shook my head. I think almost all of the meatball were made the same way.

"Heh, for you, every meat is out of this world." Thatch replied and snickered.

"Hahaha maybe that's why." Marco added and Ace slammed the table with his mug.

"I'm serious!" He laughed together with them. Ruka shook her head and I smiled.

"So, what's your story, Belle?" Marco suddenly asked and fidgeted, looking at my wooden mug.

"She's staying with her parents. Her parents own the bar that serves the meatball. I think she wanted to take over when she get older." Ace replied on my behalf and I looked at him, shooting my deadly look.

"What? It's true, right?" He replied not feeling guilty and I sighed.

"Yes."

"And the owner is the nicest people you can meet. They're giving me all the food I can stuff in my mouth since I was so hungry, not even asking for money in return." He added and I glared at him.

 **"YOU DIDNT PAY?"**

"Well...I wanted to... but your father said it was okay.." My hand went straight across the table, trying to reach his throat. The whole table laughed loudly, as I struggled to get my fingers around his neck.

"Haish. My dad is always like that." I sighed, when Ace promised to pay up, using the money Marco gave him.

"He's a nice man." Ace added and I smiled at him. I rest my chin on my palm, as my elbow propped on the table and sighed.

"He is. Isn't he?"

He smiled back and for a while both of us stared at each other. When we realized the rest was looking at us, I broke away, glancing at the wall and he cleared his throat.

.

Marco then continued to talk, and when I realized, the place was getting pack with other crew, showing it was almost dinner time. The sun is setting.

We got outside on the deck and Ace went off with Marco to set up the boat.

"Its great to meet you, Belle." She threw her arms around me and gave me a hug.

"You too, Ruka." I patted her back.

"When we meet again, someday, will you teach me how to cook?" Ruka asked and I smiled.

"You wanted to learn how to cook?" I guessed and looked at Thatch who was looking at Ruka meaningfully.

"For... the future." She replied shortly and I nodded, understood.

"Are you going too?" Ruka asked Thatch and he shook his head.

"Ace got it. He'll be towing her with Striker, so I guess maybe it's best to leave them alone. He looked at me and patted my shoulder, winking. I looked at him in confusion.

"Anyway, if we come back to the island, make me those meatballs that Ace liked." He smiled and I can't help to smile back. Ruka linked her arm around his waist as the waved goodbye and I walked up across the deck, seeing Marco talking to Ace, while Ace laughed.

.

"See, she's here now." Marco said and Ace's laughter stopped.

"Belle, I'm sorry for everything." Marco stepped towards me and patted my hair. I tsked and shook my head.

I want this to be over with.

"Come." Ace called out. He was standing next to the rail and held out his hand for me.

Marco turned around, and I hesitated, not wanting for the ending of this brief meet to be sour.

"Next time." I said and Marco turned around.

"What?"

"Next time... come to the bar and have a drink." I invited and his lips moved slowly, curved to a smile.

"I will. " and I turned around to Ace, who looked impatient and held his hand for support, before descending on a rope ladder to a small rowing boat.

"Hold on tight." He said and he jumped on his boat in front of the one I am in, powering up the boat with his power.

The boat moved, and I looked back at the ship, Ruka and Thatch already on the railing, and she waved goodbye.

I waved back, and the boat speed up until the ship disappeared.

I turned forward, looking at Ace who was still standing on his ship.

" So, the ship is powered by your fire huh?" I asked and he turned his head.

"What?" He leaned in, couldn't hear what I said.

"I SAID, IS THE SHIP IS POWERED BY-" and he jumped on my boat, 6 meters away from his boat, and sat in front of me.

"You are saying?" He asked and I looked at the fiery boat that is still moving.

"I-... It-Its nothing." I looked away, his eyes menacingly cold. I don't want anything to do with him anyway. I lookat at the sky that had turned fiery orange.

.

"How do you know the way?" I asked and he scrunched his chin, thinking.

"The weather, I think. We are still in the proximity of your island, since its till hot and humid. Then we just have to take our chances and move forward." He replied, resting on the edge of the boat.

I digested his words slowly, before I came into a conclusion. "YOU DONT KNOW THE WAY?"

He rolled his eyes and I looked around, still can't comprehend how he can put everything into chance's hand.

"Look, I know you are a pirate, and you are okay being drifted out in the open seas, But I am not and I don't like being here." I sat up straight, trying to put sense into him.

"See, lets use logic. If the island is actually right there-" I pointed my finger on the left side of the boat, and the circle of the environment is 100 miles around the island, not to mention the other neighboring island that has the same climate which will affect your 'reading', we will be drifted like this for days!" I started to raise my voice.

Ace looked at me and muttered "You are so noisy." and pulled down the brim of his hat, before I heard a soft snoring. I was appalled and lean against the boat, lost at words.

Damn pirates.

.

"See, I told you logic won't work." I heard Ace said and I opened my eyes. The sky is dark blue, clear that I can see the clusters of stars. It was a moonless night.

From a far, I could see the silhouette of the island and light from the port. Finally!

"I have a date tonight anyway, so I don't have time to dilly dally." He mumbled and I stared at him, as we got closer to the port. The nurse who told Ruka that she is 'open' tonight. His lover?

"I too, don't have time to dilly dally with you." I shrugged and smiled widely as we approached the furthest dock.

I climbed up the dock, as he untied the rope that tows the boat and looked at me.

"You looked pretty with that smile." He stated and I felt the blood shot up my head as I blushed.

Both of us stared at each other for a while, and I felt my heart beat faster. His cheeks reddened and I replied,

"Yeah right." I giggled, feeling at ease. I'm home. I'm safe.

I turned around and stopped halfway across the dock, before yelling,

"I thought you said you want to eat some meatballs?!"

He thought for a while before waved back at me, and replied, "It's okay. I'll come back soon!" And his boat sailed away.

I nodded, regret the fact that I didn't even get to say thank you, and the coin pouch is hot in my hand. I need to get rid of the tattoo before anyone saw them. meh. I can do it tomorrow.

.

I can't wait to see my parents. They must be worried sick. Their look when they see me... I smiled gleefully.

I ran out of the dock into the street of the city before I realized why the island looked bright from afar.

My footsteps stopped, and I fell on my knee.


	3. Chapter 3

The buildings were on fire. I heard the woods crackling and I clamored to stand up and ran along the fiery building, ignoring the heat on my skin, before arriving in front of the pub.

The pub was destroyed completely. Fires flickering from the roof top and the window.

"Mum! Dad!" I screamed, tears were falling. How can this be? This can't be happening. I screamed again, before I heard laughter erupted behind me, and saw 3 men, looking at me. One of them is bringing a torch.

"Well, well. Missed a bunny." The man with the torch told his company and they laughed.

"Who are you?! What have you done?!" I yelled and one of them got to me as fast as lightning. No doubt a Devil fruit power.

"She looked nice.. can we have her? " The fast guy told his friends and they laughed.

"She wont be happy with you though." His friend replied and he walked towards me, his eyes glinting. He purred and I saw his nails turned to claw.

Another devil fruit user?

He clutched my wrist and yanked me forward, before throwing me across the street. I felt the pain as I rolled on the ground, pain on my forehead and arm.

I lifted my head, and I heard people screaming. At the end of the street, there is a huge building for events and ceremony. I ran limping towards the building, as the men laughed at me.

I saw faces on the grilled window, as the building burnt. Faces of the town people, kids, old man. The neighbor who always come to chat with my mother. That old man who took charge of the small port. And among the faces, I saw a weak face, looking at me in relief.

"Mum!" I tried to get to the window but was obstructed by fire. I saw my mum looked at me, tears running down her cheeks, before she mouthed 'run'. I held my arms up, shielding my face from the licking of the flames, and I started to cry.

 _._

 _._

 _"I dont want to get married." I laughed as my mum shook her head and my dad listened intently. The bar was empty for the day and we were sitting leisurely._

 _"well one day, a man will come and swept you off your feet." Mum replied._

 _"Nope. He will have to wait. I wont leave you guys."_

.

.

"Mum!" I screamed, rushing to the hall's door and tried to open it. I smell something burning and realized my sleeve was on fire. I ignored the pain, as the flame got to my skin, trying to yank the barricaded door open.

Suddenly, I was thrown backwards and I rolled on the ground, the men was standing in front of me, and I saw mum's old face, looking at me, before the place engulfed completely in a huge ball of fire, and a loud 'blast' was heard.

I stared at the men,as they were eating a deer they caught. The town was dark, save for the firepit they made and I smelt death around me. My tears didnt stop falling, as mum's face flashed before my eyes. Who knew what happened to dad.

.

"Ahh.. I'm bored." The man with the speed devil fruit lay down, and he looked at me.

"Well, you did say you wanted her." His friend told him and he grinned.

He stood up and got closer to me, and yanked my arms, away from the other men. He shove me to the ground, and I hit my head with plank. I tried to sat up against him, before he pushed my shoulder to the ground and sat on top of me.

"My my... what a sad pathetic face you have." His eyes glinted mischievously.

"Dont worry. when I am done with you, You wont be as sad."

He pressed on my burnt shoulder and I cried out in pain.

With his speed, he tore the blackened hem of my blouse, exposing my shoulder. In fear, I tried to get away from him, pushing him as hard as I can and pulling myself, crawling away. My finger sank into the dirt, as I clawed myself up and ran away.

"You can't run away from me. " The man suddenly stood behind me, tugging my hair violently.

Suddenly he stopped and I felt he touched my right shoulder blade.

"P-please.." I whispered, begging for mercy. He laughed and pulled me by my hair back to their fire pit, where he pushed me to the ground.

.

"Look what I found out."

"Isn't that?"

"Well this is interesting."

"But isn't she too weak to be a Whitebeard's?"

I shuddered in fear as I realized they saw the tattoo.

"It's Whitebeard's no doubt." His friend told him. .

"Now I want her more." He purred and he pulled my leg, and I struggled,trying to fight in vain, to a dark corner next to a burnt pile that used to be grocery shop.

He flipped me over and started unbuckling his pants.

"How convenient for you to wear a skirt. He started to pulled up the skirt and tore the blouse. It happened so fast, I couldn't get the chance to defend myself. He forced himself on me, as he kissed me and I screamed, hoping somebody will hear me. Hoping somebody will hear me. Anyone.

"Argh. you are too loud." He lifted his hand and delivered a slap on my face, and I tasted copper in my mouth. He slapped me again, while grinning in pleasure.

I felt my face swollen and I stopped, knowing that all hope is lost. My tears fell, as I felt the man violating me and his loud breath made me want to kill myself.

I closed my eyes, wanting everything to be over with as the man started to tug my panties when a loud scream was heard.

He stopped, and in a split second he wore his pants before he disappeared to the fire pit.

I trembled, as I gather myself, trying to cover myself as much as I could before trying to get away from the street.

I got into the freshly burnt building, and hid behind a wall, clasping my mouth so that no one will hear my crying.

My eyes were everywhere as I thought of how am I going to run. If I try to get to the dock, there might be boats left. I should leave this place and find a marine base. I need to call for help.

Thats when I heard crackling behind me, as someone appeared behind me.

I reached for the nearest wood splinter and stood up, before lifting it and sway it to the man, and he caught it in ease.

 _._

 _I am useless._

That is when his hand lit up, and the wood burnt and fell on the floor.

"A-Ace." I looked at him, in surprised and relieved, before he held me in his arms when my feet gave away.

"Belle? Belle?" His voice echoed and faded away.

 _._

 _._

 _"I want you to know that I am sorry." My dad suddenly muttered and I giggled._

 _"Seriously dad? What is the 'sorry' for?" I ate the muffin he bought from the bakery. We were sitting in the kitchen as we watched my mum made a mix of her signature meatballs._

 _"For leaving you. For having to let you live by yourself after this."_

 _"Wh-what?" I asked and suddenly the kitchen was on fire._

 _My parents were gone and I felt the fire crept up on me, and started to burn me._

.

.

I opened my eyes, seeing the crack of dawn. I was lying on a sheet, and I realized I was wearing a strange long black coat.

I looked around, clutching the coat around me, when a coconut appeared in front of my face.

"Drink up." Ace sat in front of me, and I stared at the coconut, before looking away. he set the coconut on the ground next to me and sat there silently.

There are no fire left, only smokes arising from the ashes of the town. I looked around me, places where the kids used to play, the houses above the shop lots, all burnt to nothing.

All of them.

I started to sob uncontrollably, as I remembered my parents and the explosion of the hall. My mum's last look on her face, my dad who was nowhere to be seen.

The fire.

.

Ace looked at me, lost at words and I stood up, staggering towards the street leading to the hall and Ace followed.

I looked at the black walls of the hall, and the door were busted open. The place smelled like roast pit and charred remain of bodies mark the floor.

"I... I've buried the bodies." He stood next to me and I nodded.

"Can you show me where?" I asked and he nodded, supporting my shoulder when my limbs turned to jelly.

I sat in front of the huge nameless stone, staring through it. In one night, I lost all who was dear to me. I felt lifeless. I dont know what to feel anymore.

"The men? " I asked and Ace replied, standing next to you.

"I've finished them off."

I looked at my bloodied broken nails, remembered how I rake the ground trying to run away. My face still felt the pain of the slaps that man gave. I tried to stand up but fail, and I burst into tears, clutching my chest.

I screamed in agony and frustration as Ace held me in his arms, kneeling next to me. I kept on crying my heart out until my voice became hoarse. I fell unconscious again.

 _._

 _._

 _"Now now. when the time comes and a man came and swept you off your feet, I wont be worried for you anymore." Mum smiled as I stood next to her, stiring the broth._

 _"Mum can you please stop with 'man who will swept me off my feet'?_

 _"I cant wait for that day. That day, if he comes, I will be relieved."_

 _" I dont want to leave you and dad. so I dont want him to come." I replied sulkily and mum slap my shoulder._

.

.

I woke up back in the boat. When I opened my eyes, I saw Ace sleeping, his back against the boat's side and the sky is clear. It was almost like nothing had happened, except for the fact that I am wearing the black coat and my skin was burning.

I sat up, seeing the island behind me and I bid it a silent goodbye, not knowing whether I' ll come back or not. for a while i looked at every inch of the island, before i looked away, trembling as I wiped my tears.

Ace was up, and he waited for me to end my goodbye before the boat fired up and tugged us with it.

"I'm bringing you back to the ship." He said and I sat there silently.

"Ruka will help to take care of your injuries, and then you are free to go." I looked at him, thinking to myself.

.

I couldn't climb the rope ladder due to my injured fingers and Ace cradled me, before jumping in the air and landed on the dock. Everyone was surprised, as I heard gasps and Ruka running to us.

"Oh my! What happened?!"

"Ruka, you are relieved for the day. Take the girl to Ruka's room." I heard the booming voice interrupted us and Ace nodded sternly.

"Ace, your back." Thatch called out and Ace shook his head.

"It's okay. I need your help to patch it up. ".

Ace cradled me, into the cabin and back to Ruka's room. He sets me down and walked out, and I saw a huge gash on his back, blood dried.

"A-Ace..." He closed the door behind him and I heard a thud, before feet shuffling and commotion in whispers.

"He'll be fine. Marco and Thatch know what to do." Ruka held my shoulder lightly and brought me to the bed.

I opened the black coat and she tend to my burnt shoulder and broken fingers.

My face were swelling, and she put salve on the bruises. the smell of the candle was relaxing and I fell asleep.

.

When I woke up, the faint candle was the only thing that lit the room. The window was ajar, and i could see the moonless night. Ruka was sleeping on her own bed, at the end of the room and I stood up, wearing the clothes she set on the table.

I tiptoed out of the room, before I got up on the deck, seeing the deck empty. I went to the rail and stood there, looking at the vast sea. What should I do now, that my family is gone. I sobbed a little, in fear of uncertainty and in sadness of their lost.

"Cant sleep?" A voice called out and Thatch appeared next to me. He was wearing that usual smile and I thinned my lips as a reply.

"I'm sorry for your loss." He said and I nodded slowly. "Ace told everything to us."

"How's Ace?" I asked and he hummed for a while.

"He's sleeping. The blade the men used was poisonous. That's why he collapsed after he sent you to Ruka. He's been holding in his pain."

I stared at him, remembering how Ace handled me at the island. How he buried everyone. How he cradled me everywhere.

"Can I see him?"

.

I looked at the man's face, as he sleep soundly.

I was kneeling next to his bed, looking at his bandaged torso that was tainted with blood.

"He never had any wound on his back." Thatch said, as he stood next to me. I looked at him, questioning why did he say such things.

"Because he never run away from a fight. The men must've overwhelmed him. Or he must be distracted to find you." He replied, understanding my thought.

So whether the men overwhelmed him or they attacked him sneakily. Frowning, I looked back at Ace, still deep in his slumber, snoring slowly.

Thatch then leave the room, leaving me and Ace alone.

"Why? " I whispered, lifting my hand to touch his face before I realized it was going too far. I dropped my hand on my lap and sat still, continue to stare at him.

His strong jaw, covered by his black hair, his long eyelashes, the freckles on his face and his chiseled nose. My gaze fall on his lips.

I was deep in thought when I heard the door opened with a loud bang and someone shoved me away.

"My love! My love! What happened?!" I stood up, feeling the pain on my shoulder when the woman shoved me.

Under the dim light of the lantern, I saw her face and realized she was the nurse who talked to Ruka back then. She was crying hard and grabbing Ace's shoulder, shaking him around.

I clasped my mouth, trying hard not to yell for her to stop.

"Hey. Stop it. " Marco rushed in, and restrained the woman from further disturbing Ace. The woman was disheveled, clearly, her love for Ace must be really deep.

I turned around, not wanting to make things worst.

.

As soon as I excited the room, I stood against the wall, sighing heavily. It was my fault.

He shouldn't have turned back. He should have just go to his date like he planned to and left me there, to die with my parents. I flashed back on the faces of the assailant.

The hair at the back of my neck raised. No. If he didnt turn back, I wont die. It will be worse.

"You!" I heard the woman yell again and my hair was yanked. I yelped in pain, as the woman started to slam me on the wall.

"It's all your fault. You bitch. Why don't you just die?!" She screamed, keeping on yanking my hair, I rocked with her yanking, helpless and felt that I deserve it.

Marco tried to pulled her away but she kept clawing at me, latching at every part of me that she could get her hands on. Her nails dug into my skin. When Marco finally wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her away, I fell on the wooden floor, tears flowing as I cried silently in pain, embarrassment and guilt.

Her screaming was fading until it was gone and I wiped my tears slowly.

.

"Why are you crying again?" The familiar voice asked and I looked up, seeing Ace standing on his room's door, wrapped in blanket.

I shook my head and carved a fake smile before hurriedly stood up and walked away.

"Belle-" Ace called out and I stopped, standing still.

"Will you.. stay?" He asked and I turned my head, seeing his face were red.

He was holding on the door pane, trying to stood up and I rushed to him, propping him by supporting his shoulder.

He was lying back on his bed, snoring lightly, as I placed wet towel on his forehead. I went and changed the water in the basin, looking at my reflection on the mirror.

Once in a while I contemplate the surrounding of his empty room.

His hat hanged on the wall next to the door, along with red bead necklace. On the table next to his cupboard, is a dagger and a blue pouch. I am willing to bet that inside his cupboard will be filled with black pants and black pants only.

Next to his bed is his green sack, the one I saw he had in his boat when he sent me back to the island.

He stirred a little and I rushed to placed the damp cloth on his forehead. He's burning up.

I pulled a chair and sat next to the bed, in case he needed anything else.

 _He saved my life._


	4. Chapter 4

"Dont be such a baby, it's not even That painful." Marco said and Ace scowled. He was sitting on the patient bed, as Marco took his bandage around his torso off.

I smiled as I looked at them, while Ruka redressed my fingers that were starting to look better. It was the morning after, where I woke up to the slow sound of Thatch tapping Ruka's door. I walked back to Ruka's room near dawn, she waiting, sitting on her bed with a knowing smile.

"You know, I never know anyone who can make a salve this good." Thatch grasped Ruka's shoulder and she beamed at him.

"Well, thank you for you for dropping by at volcanic island and got the ashes for me." She tied the bandage and I looked at my white bounded fingers.

"How's Ace's?" I asked out of the blur and Thatch raised his eyebrow slightly before answering, "He's good as new. The are not even any scars left. Maybe the cut was not that deep." He replied and Ace turned his bare back towards us. Red scar flashed across his tattoo.

"It was the fever that knocked him down." Marco added and I nodded in agreement.

"yeah, fortunately you realized that." Thatch said and I blushed.

"It's nothing much. I just put damp towel on his forehead. Thats all." I whispered and Ace looked at me, while Marco grinned.

"Yeah, who would've known the fire fist went down with a fever."

.

"My love?" Urgh. that voice. Suddenly Ruka's room's door opened a little, revealing a pretty face shrouded with concern.

"Uhm.. Lea hi." Ace stood up from the bed and the girl who was wearing crop top and tight leather pants rushed towards him. Her Strawberry blonde hair was long and wavy and she cradled him in her arms, pulling him as close as she can.

"You okay?" she whispered, faces inches from each other.

I looked at them for a while before looking away, realized that Ruka was looking at me.

Marco cleared his throat and Lea pulled away, hand still holding Ace's.

"Thanks guys for taking care of my Ace." She said, smiling halfheartedly before tugging Ace out of the room, who was unsurprisingly didnt resist at all.

"Well that's Ace." Thatch said as they closed the door and I shifted uneasily.

What is this pain in my chest. As if I can't breathe. I felt uneasy and I pursed my lips.

"You okay, yoi?" Marco asked and I nodded, smiling trying to cover the overwhelming feeling in me.

"So..." Ruka finally said after a moment of silence shrouding the room "If you dont mind me asking, what happens now, Belle?" Ruka asked, and all eyes on me, as I looked at my knee, thinking.

.

Later that noon, with bandaged hands and bruised face, I went up to the deck and interrupted the pirate's daily meeting.

"I'm sorry to hear about your family." The booming voice apologetic and I nodded slowly. Thanks to Marco and Thatch, I am able to request to see Whitebeard, to voice out my request. One that I've been thinking about after the whole night I spent with sitting next to Ace.

He continued, "Now, I can give you a lift to the next island, I think we can go-"I stopped him mid-sentence, shakily.

"Mr. Whitebeard. I... I have a request to make." I strengthen my will and look at the old man in the eye. He raised his eyebrows and looked at me with interest.

"Please. Please let me sail with you." His eyes was wide open with a glint of amusement and I could see Ruka's face full of shock as she stood next to a beeping machine.

The pirates around me were also surprised, except for Thatch, who I saw was smiling and Marco was shaking his head. I stared back at Whitebeard, trying to look brave.

" _But we are to be hunted down and killed._ " Whitebeard echoed my words back to me.I flinched at his attempt to mock my voice. _Tsk. Pirates._

I smiled bitterly and laughed in irony. He too, laughed with me. And after all the laughter died, I replied, "I died last night." I replied bitterly. He nodded, closing his eyes.

"Very well." He leaned on the chair, sipping another big gulp of sake.

I couldn't believe my ears. He accepted me? It's this easy to get into Whitebeard's pirates? I mean I do look fierce and mean, maybe I can wield a sword or something. Yeah. Sure. I nodded my head in determination. Maybe, rather than killing myself after losing my family, I can die at sea.

"Kitchen duty." He continued and I frowned.

Did I misheard what he said?

"Wh-What?" I looked at Ruka and other pretty women who was wearing pink uniform. I thought he will assign me (if not being one of the pirate to fight ) to at least be the caretaker like them too!

"You'll provide good food on the ship, so my son, especially Ace, wouldn't run around trying to find one. " and he dismissed me.

 _k-kitchen?_

 _._

"I'm your headchef, you can call me Headchef. " A big burly man looked at me as soon as I stepped into the kitchen, after I was dismissed by Whitebeard who didn't say anything after assigning me to kitchen duty. Headchef was hostile. I assume he knew what is in my head. I don't want to work here. _I want to work with Ruka_. I kept whining in my head.

As I stepped into the big kitchen, connected to the dinning hall via a door and window for the crew to get their food from, I can see the work is cut out for me.

"You-You are running this kitchen ALONE?" i asked, in amazement. Okay, it was a little dirty, but maybe that was because back in our pub, the kitchen is REALLY clean.

I stopped my thought and tried not to venture there.

"Yes! I served hundreds of men and Whitebeard himself." He replied proudly. I look at the big pots and realized that is why the quality is bad. There is only one man manning the kitchen for the whole crew. And the kitchen was so big yet dark.

"Well then, from now on, you wont have to. I'm Belle! I'm going to be your assistant." I held out my hand for a shake and we shook hands.

.

"Now, what do you think you want to do? " Headchef asked me and i bit my lips, thinking. Well, I have no other options, have I?

"Aaah? The kitchen is close for the day?" I heard another pirates whined as the walked passed the dining hall out back to the deck.

I smiled and continued my work of scrubbing the pot. Headchef was whistling while mopping the kitchen floor. The huge window (used to be covered by a stack of pots) was now open and the sea breeze wafted in, shining the place. We've spent 3 hours making the floor and wall spotless.

"Need help?" A voice asked and I turned around, seeing Thatch, Marco and Ace standing, looking at the stack of things i need to clean.

i smiled widely. "Sure!"

.

"Wow! Its great!" Ruka commented as she started to eat the caramel puding I made.

"Isnt it?" I asked and she nodded.

"I never thought the food will be this good" Marco commented and I smiled.

"You should try the spaghetti." Thatch replied, his mouth was full.

"This.. I want this in my menu." Headchef said and I nodded eagerly.

"We can make them together after this."

"See?! I told you." Ace munched on the meatball and stuff another one in hid mouth. "The food at the bar was great. Where did you learn to cook Belle?"

"My mum is the one-" I stopped. My chest felt void, as if my heart was ripped out of me. I looked around the table, as it became quiet all of the sudden. Thatch lowered his fork, while Marco who was reaching for the seaking rice stunned. Headchef also looked away and Ruka stopped chewing. Ace's expression was hidden under the brim of his head.

I inhaled and tried to smile, not to ruin the atmosphere.

"My mum..." I forced a smile, feeling harder to breath.

"Mum was the one-" I repeated the word again, my breathing jagged before I started to succumb to the sadness and I ran out of the dining hall.

I clamoured up the stairs, to the deck, before holding the rails, looking at the vast sea. It was already passed midnight and there was no one on the deck. I gritted my teeth, trying to control my voice as I cried, feeling something trying to claw out of my chest.

What was first a slow tears came out hard, as I sobbed to the end of my lung. I clasped my mouth, not to alert anyone on the deck, and I held my arm tight, as if that will stop myself from crying out loud.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder and turned me around, before burying me in warm and hard skin.

"Just cry." Ace whispered to my ears and I cried out, holding on him as he held me so I wont fall on the deck.

My gaze were blurry and I didnt know how long did I cry, till my eyes were sore and dry, and I wiped my tears with my blouse.

I realized both of us were sitting on the floor, and he was leaning on the rail as one of his arm wrapped around my shoulder. I sat up, pushing him away from me and leaned of the railing too, looking at the night sky.

"How can I continue to live now? Now that they are gone?" I asked and Ace looked at me. His hat were lying on the floor next to him and he smiled. His freckled cheek and wild eyes looked calm and at peace, as he soothed me with his words.

"Because they will want you to live. and move on.." He replied and I sobbed.

"But I dont have anyone else now. " I kept staring at the stars above. My dry eyes somehow were wet again as my tears fell to my temple.

For a while, both of us sat in silent, with my occasional sobbing.

I stood up, staggered a little with the pain in my head, before I walked to the cabin, heading to my new room, leaving Ace on his own.

.

That night I slept for a while, before I woke up with my mum's face in the fire and I screamed.

I woke up to the empty room, the dim moonlight shone through the half ajar window. I felt my wet face, and I wiped them, realizing that my hands were wet to.

I woke up and head to the small bathroom, washing myself, and looked at my yellowish healing bruise in front of the mirror afterwards.

I got into clean clothes, a long pant with long sleeve shirt and went out of the room and up on the deck again..Now it's really quiet. Except for a light in the crows nest up the mast, no one was around. I look at the vast sky and saw that there's no stars. It's going to rain? I whispered to myself and I sat next to the railing, looking at the sky.

I remembered how Ace looked at me. In worry, in fear, maybe? in uncertainty? maybe regret.

.

"He said it was good?" I asked again in disbelief , overhearing Ruka's conversation with Headchef as I peel the onion.

She nodded and beamed. I sighed in relief. The empty trays was once filled with Whitebeard's lunch, and it came back clean .

"We did it, Belle." Headchef said and I smiled at him, before continuing my work. I realized I didnt talk much while in the kitchen. I kept on doing my work, my hands are moving with precision, after years of handling the knife. But my head was elsewhere. I was thinking. Thoughts ran over my head, dozens of them, up to a point I dont know what I think about.

I kept doing my work, until Headchef called it a day, and I realized it was after dinner and the kitchen is closing. We got the pots and pans cleaned, before I bid him goodnight and went to my room.

I cleaned myself and got in the bed, still deep in thought, and then force myself to sleep.

.

"Run." Mum mouthed and I cried hard. I ran towards her, but it seems like i couldn't get closer. Suddenly, flames engulfed her and I screamed her name.

"Mum!"

I woke up.

I huffed and puffed, as my chest felt heavier.

"You're crying again." A voice called out and I gasped in surprise. Ace was sitting next to my bed, his hand giving me a glass of cold water.

"Thanks." I muttered, suddenly felt embarrassed of the fact that he is here.

"I woke you up?" I asked drinking my water and he nodded, still staring at me.

No way. His cabin is not around here. He's one level down. This floor is for women's cabin

I looked at the glass of water, as I drank, in confusion as to the amount did not deplete, and i didn't feel it entering my mouth.

"Ace-" I called out for him in urgency and saw he already balled up his hand in fire, before throwing them at me.

.

I woke up again, now really am up and awake, with a knocking on my door. I walked to the door, peeking at the guest, seeing Ruka outside, looking at me in concern.

"I heard you called Ace in your dream." She said as she put down the mug of coffee on the table. It was still early morning, so the Headchef haven't come to start cooking yet.

I nodded. "I dreamt of him." I whispered and Ruka placed he hand on top of mine.

"You know, I saw Ace has been skulking around the ship, lost in thoughts just like how you are. Thatch told me he fell twice into the sea because he was staring at the sea and a he didn't realise Marco was behind him, and pushed him over the rail. Thatch had to go and save him. Twice." She said and I smiled.

"Maybe he got problem with his love." I deduced and Ruka grinned.

"Belle, Ace is not anyone's love. He went around, seeing all the girls. Lea is the only one who seems to stay."

I looked at her, half-surprised. "Ace? A womanizer? Who would've thought."

"Seems he didn't want to get close to anyone." She whispered and I nodded.

"Well, seems like it." I replied.

"Do you... Do you like him Belle?" Ruka asked, cautiously. I thought for a while and shook my head lightly.

"Ruka, I cant look at him. He reminded me of my parents. He reminded me of the fire." I sigh and continued,

"It'll be best of he didn't see me."I decided bitterly.

.

It was the third week eversince I got on board of Moby Dick. Headchef and I had done a system in the kitchen that not only make our work easier but also faster.

He also had requested for 2 crews to be assigned on kitchen cleaning, and Whitebeard granted his request, making our job limited to cooking and preparing food thus the quality became better.

I found most of my time free, lounging around the dining hall, talking to crews. Ruka, Thatch and Marco always come and eat after work, but I rarely see Ace with them.

He'll appear with one girl after another. It's like one different girl for every different day of the week. We don't talk as much and all we did is just smiled at each other, before looking away.

One night, I was doing last check at the dining hall, after everyone had gone back to their room to ensure everything is cleaned.

I switched the light of the kitchen off and proceed to exit to my cabin through the hall before I saw Ace walked in, his expression hidden under his hat's brim and he sat on a table.

"Ace... I need to close down the place" I called out and I turned off the light anyway, trying to get away as soon as possible.

"Are you mad at me?" He suddenly appeared behind me in the dark, I saw his silhouette by the light from outside.

"Wh-What?" I stammered, walking backwards as he advanced towards me.

"Why did you hate me?" He came closer and I felt the wall behind me. Ace took off his hat and throw it on the floor.

"Ace-" I smelled strong smell of Sake. "Ace, you're drunk." I held my hand out, stopping him to come nearer.

He reached for my hair, touching strands of them and leaned in closer. His weight caused my arms to collapsed and he got closer. He held my wrist above my head and he leaned in.

"I want you." He whispered feverishly, and I blinked, in panic.

"Ace. Let me go." I whispered urgently, my heart beat faster.

He planted his lips on mine, gently parted my lips and I could feel he breathe out, the smell of Sake all over my mouth. I struggled, despite his weight crushing me, and my tears fell.

I am violated, again. This kiss was long and heavy. I felt my lips flattened by the pressure.

He pulled away, as I panted, breathless.

"ACE- STOP!" I tried to scream, trying to get the sense into him before he clasped my mouth with his big hand and started nuzzling my neck. My tears fell as I tried to punch him away.

His other hand lingered lower and I knew I had no other way.

I lifted my leg and kneed him on his groin, and he stepped backwards, in pain. I kicked him as hard as I could.

He staggered, before lunging towards me, one arm over his head "YOU-". The fire erupted from his hand. The fire spontaneously made me scream my lungs out, and I cried. Everything from that night flashed across my eyes. The man with that wicked smile, my mum and dad. I collapsed on the floor, burying my face in my hand, and tried to get away from him.

Then I heard footsteps running in, and someone sent him hurling backwards across the hall, before lifting me up and walked away from the cabin.

"Should've known he'll be there." Thatch whispered and Marco tsked.

"The fuck is that bastard doing?"

.

Marco and Thatch sent me to my room, with no other words exchanged and that night the nightmare happened again and it was brutal. I was twisting in my sleep. Clawing before I woke up, seeing Ruka looked at me in worry. I heard seagulls outside, and the sun is shining in.

"I've told Headchef you are sick." She said, and remove the warm cloth on my forehead. She wet it again, before wrung it and placed it on my head again. My vision was blurry, and my head is spinning

"You have high fever. Come eat this." She held out some pills and I swallowed them, before drinking some water.

"Ruka... last night." Her expression changed.

"Did that really happen?" I asked and she closed her eyes, looking away.

It did.

The smell of sake, hos forceful kiss and his flaming red eyes.

"Why did he do it?" I asked myself before I went back to sleep. When I woke up, I felt my head is lighter and I got up, seeing a note on the table. Ruka had gone to tend Whitebeard. She left few pills too, and I took them, before I went to the sink to wash my face.

I splashed the water and looked at the mirror, thinking.

Then I splashed again, turned off the pipe before looking at the mirror and saw Ace standing behind me.

I gasped in surprise and turned around, clutching the sink in fear behind me.

"P-please" I muttered and he held out his hand in the air.

"I-I wont hurt you." He muttered and a tear fell down on my cheek.

he backed away, and I stepped forward, trying to believe him.

"Can we please sit down and talk about this?" He asked and I looked at the sofa.

He noticed that I am not moving and he gave up persuading me to sit, and he sat down.

"I was drunk last night. Too drunk. I dont realise what I have done until I felt the pain when Marco threw me aside."

I looked at him, thinking whether I should trust him or not.

"Whatever I did, or said last night, is not true. I dont realise anything. I dont even remember." He clutched his head and I tensed down.

"Whatever you did, you hurt me." I muttered. He looked at me, and I could see his pained expression.

"I wont- I never wanted to hurt you. I will never." He hung his head low and I abstained from saying anything. I closed my eyes, refused to say a word, and I heard the door opened and closed.

He was gone.

.

After that, I tried to distance myself away from him. Things went on as usual after that. My fever was gone and I went back to work in the kitchen.

It's been a few days, and I distanced myself from everyone, even Headchef. I talked when I needed him to pass me the salt or lifted the heavy pot for me.

Until one day Whitebeard's attendees returned his food back to us, untouched.

Headchef looked at that still warm food, took his bandana off and scratched his head.

"We didnt miss the fish." I poked around the stew, and Headchef smelled the fish.

"Maybe the rice is uncooked?" He asked and I took a grain and pinched it. I shook my head and he shrugged, clueless.

"It can't be the taste." He said and I scrunched my forehead.

"It can't be." I rubbed the back of my neck, thinking.

"Headchef~~ The steak is running out" The server on the counter said and Headchef head back to his station, leaving me figuring out the problem.

"Hey, is the meatball and stew still-"

"Yes Belle, there's a lot more." The attendee replied, and that made things weirder. Usually, Headchef's 2nd batch will only be requested after my 3rd batch ran out.

"Dont tell me-" I took a spoon and taste the stew myself.

"It's horrible." I muttered, taking a napkin and wiped the stew out of my mouth. It tasted like cooper and salt!

"You never taste the food yourself?" Marco asked, suddenly appeared on the door. I looked at him, and shook my head slowly.

"You barely eat, dont you?" He asked again and I stared at the food in front of me.

"I didnt realise that... the food is very bad."

"Its been like that since that night." He walked towards the counter and tasted the meatball.

"See? the meatball is so tough, i can spit it out like a cannonball." He said and swallowed the ball whole.

"That'll give you constipation." I whispered under my breath and he smiled.

"Just to make sure you get the point." he smiled and I nodded.

"Point taken."

"So..." Marco pouted his lips. "Before the Old man rolled on the deck out of starvation, we should figure out how to make you okay again."

"Wh-what? That is so unrelated to whatever this is."

"It is related, you know." Headchef butt in and I rolled my eyes.

.

"where are you taking me?" I asked and Marco put his finger across his mouth, still tugging my wrist. We got onto the deck, where it was almost sunset, and the seagulls flying low, and I realized its been a while since I really get some fresh air and looked at the sky.

"There's one place in this whole ship, that often brought me peace." We arrived in front of the main mast of the ship, and he started to climb the ladder. I followed him, and a minute later we arrived at the crows nest.

"This is the secondary crows nest. The main one.-" He pointed at another tad smaller mast at the front of the ship, "is where the crew on duty sits."

I looked around the empty space.

"So this is like. your tree house?" I asked and Marco laughed.

He gestured for me to sit on the floor, and I did, while he stood on the side of the crows nest, looking out.

" The reason why I brought you here because I feel like.. I need to talk to you. Thatch might disagree with me and Ruka will choke me, but that's okay." He said and I realised what this is all about.

I sighed and rest my back on the wall, opening my ears reluctantly. Somehow, I didn't want to bring up that subject.

"Belle, that night-" He stopped and he sat in front of me.

"That night we were drinking. The three of us. And among us, Ace really can't stand his sake. I mean, yes it did took him barrels of it to get drunk, but that night, it seems like he wanted to be drunk."

"We were talking about the girls he got together with, and somehow the conversation ended with... you." He stopped and I felt my face started to heat up.

"We're men, so there are things we will discuss if it is really really important. Or worth to be discussed about. That night, he asked whether you are mad at him or will you love him if he loves you."

I laughed at the statement.

"Did he? and I am the number-what? 44? " I asked and Marco shook his head, smiling.

"Told him you will say that. As much as he will confess that he fells in love with you, you will never believe it because he is who he is." and I nodded, looking at the red sky.

"Then he dashed off, and left us. and he got to you." He continued and I sighed.

"He's messed up. I'll say that." Marco said and I closed my eyes.

"I know that you don't want to have anything to do with him... But can you please just make amends? so that everything, at the very least get back as usual?" He asked and I thought for a while.

"Is he...-"

"Yes, he too is now locking himself in the room, going rampage at the slightest mistake. Yesterday we came across a marine ship during our trip to an island and he blow it in one punch, even though the marine did not attack us. Of course the old man kick him for that."

I flinched and he stood up. "Now, I'm going down to grab some sake. Give me a few minutes." He said and jumped down, before I heard a gentle thud down on the deck.

I kept thinking about his words and stared at the darkening sky.

.

When footstep landed on the floor, I casually said, "Well, you took a while. What? you wait for the sake to be ferment-" And my word hung there.

It was Ace. He carved a sad smile looking at me, and I muttered curses under my breath.

I started to stand up and figuring to jump out, when he pulled my wrist and turned me to face him.

"Belle. I really need to settle this. I really need you to hear me-"

"Don't." I stopped him and he stared at me, clearly taken aback by my curt words. "I wont."

He stared at me, and my frown ceases.

"I don't know you Ace. But I am sure as hell won't stay around to find out." I said and he sighed.

"Please, I am really indebted to you and everything, but as soon as I figure out the way to repay you, please, dont come near me." I pulled my hand away from him.I am confused. I don't know what this feeling one time I feel like I wanted to hold him in my arms, but my chest is painful and my face is going to blow up from the heat. I hate that he looked all fine, like he doesnt even feel a slightest change, like he doesnt feel what I feel.

"Belle. Please"

"Because I can't think straight when you are around me. And its better you don't get my hopes high." I muttered, and I turned around, trying to descend down the ladder before I felt his hands wrapped around me, holding me tight.

" I can't think straight either." He whispered to my ears and I felt my tears fell.

"I feel like my chest is cold, my hands and feet were numb. My ears ringing, everytime I see you, and everytime our eyes met, I feel like I've just completed a race around an island. I tried to chase away the thoughts of you, I tried to change my heart, so that I won't get close to you, I tried to get other girls to replace you. But I can't. As soon as they speak to me, I pushed them away. I don't want them. My heart is already with someone else. "

"Are you sure? Are you sure it's not the guilt? The burden that you have when you save me? I am nothing, Ace. I am not pretty, not the best looking woman on this ship, and you... you are the charismatic guy who sweep girls off their feet."

He pulled me around to face him and I saw his eyes, and reddened face.

"Well, you swept me off my feet. At the first taste of your cooking, the time when you save me as your hair floats gently underwater, the time when you fell asleep in the rowboat peacefully, the time when I saved you and you cried in my arms. The night you sleep next to me and took care of me. The smile and tears of you that I will not want to miss. I think, I've fallen in love with you. " He whispered.

"Is this how you tackle girls?" I replied, and he grinned.

"I never did to this extend" He admitted.

"I think... I love you to, Fire fist Ace." He pulled me in his arms, and I buried my face on his bare chest.

"And here I thought I wasn't going to cry." I smiled, in tears.

.

"You dont need to go to the kitchen?" He asked and I shook my head, smiling. We were both leaning against the railing of the crows nest, looking at the dark blue sky. It was almost midnight, I guess.

"Turns out my cooking is bad for the past few days." I replied and I felt he huddled closer, as the wind blew through.

"It did? I didnt realize." He scratched his head and I looked at him.

"Then I bet you'll be having constipation." I teased and he grinned.

"But i think it'll be okay after this. right? He asked and I smiled.

"Maybe." I agreed and I crossed my arms, feeling the coldness to the bone.

Ace then pulled me closer, hesitated at first, before wrapping his arm around my waist and held me tight, I can felt his hard chest next to me.

"It must be great. To be warm all the time." I whispered and he hummed.

"Now, it's even better."

.

" So you guys are alright?" Marco asked as soon as he saw me the next morning.

"Yeah. Ace and I are friends again." I replied, stirring the stew gleefully.

"Friends?" He asked and i looked at him faking innocent look.

"Well, we cant rush things. He got all of his girlfriends and I like to spend more time alone weeping in my room." I added sarcastically and he tsked.

"The kitchen is off limits." Headchef appeared on the door, carrying a big basket of onion.

"alright.. alright" Marco walked out of the kitchen, after grabbing an apple.

"Then what next? " He continued the conversation, now standing outside the counter used to cater food.

"I dont know." I shrugged and tasted my stew. My mouth warmed up and I smiled.

"See? Its all connected." Marco said, swallowing the apple whole and walked away, while my face reddened.

"Hmmm.." Headchef hummed behind me and I looked at him, chewing and stuffing another meatball in his mouth.

"Nvaw ve arg bak min bisnesh" He called out and I grinned.

.

I made extra batches until the kitchen ran out of raw ingredient, and Headchef asked the assistants to go to the nearest island for supply. Whitebeard returned an

empty tray, and Headchef cried dramatically looking at the empty bowl and bones.

Near closing, I saw Thatch and Marco laughing as they walked into the empty dining hall, followed by Ace who was having band-aid all over.

"What happened?" I rushed to the men and Marco grinned.

"He's done." He slapped Ace's shoulder and he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Thanks" He replied grudgingly before Marco walked passed me, winking and out of the hall closing the door behind him, leaving only me and Ace in the dining hall.

"I broke up with every girls I've been in relationship with. Gosh. You girls are fierce." He replied and sat infront of him looking at the scratches all over him.

"Yes we are." I smiled. THis guy is serious. I pulled out a batch of spaghetti meatballs and serve them to him as we chat the night away.


	5. Chapter 5

I thought about last night and smiled. Ace and I ended up talking about our past, and I didn't even flinch when I tell him about my parents, as he held my hand in his. I talked about my hopes, about how I was planning to take over the bar and change it to a restaurant.

He told me about his childhood, as an orphan, he grew up with two other step siblings, and lost one to an accident. And he face lit up when he talked about his younger brother, Luffy. After leaving the island, last night was the first night I really talk to someone. To really connect with someone. I woke up in my bed, presumably I fell asleep when we was talking with him sleeping on the floor.

.

"Long day?" A familiar voice asked and my stomach fluttered.

"No. Now it doesnt feel like it." I admitted and Ace looked at me, looking worn out himself.

"Where have you been?" I asked and he held out his plate, as I stacked the meatballs on it.

"Scouting." He replied shortly and I nodded, seeing how tired he must be. The line moved up and he went to sit on the end of the room alone, and I continued serving the line until there was no one there and I wrapped up the catering.

"Headchef. Do you mind if I go and eat outside?" I asked to him who was sharpening his knife.

He nodded in agreement and I Smiled, taking my apron off and got a huge steel bowl of meatballs and 2 mug of water and went out to the dining area.

.

" May I?" I asked to the loner who was busy chewing his food.

Ace looked at me and his frown eases down.

"I'm so tired, I feel like I can sleep now."

"I wont be surprise if you did." I replied and he grinned.

"But I can't." He said in determination, as I pushed one of the mug to him and popped a meatball into my mouth.

"And why is that?"

"Because you are here right now and I shouldnt waste this time." He said and both of us looked away, I saw his forehead started to sweat.

"J-just eat will you?" I replied and hid my smile.

"Where did you go? Scouting?" I asked and he swallowed 5 meatballs in one go.

"We went first to where the logpost pointed." He showed his logpost. "To the island where we will dock."

"How is the island?"

"A normal island. It's under the old man's protection so they'll be happy to see us."

I smiled at the thought of setting my foot on land again, after a month of being at sea.

"How much longer will we arrive there? I need to buy some-." I asked and stopped midway.

He's sleeping. I shook my head and stood up, leaving him as he rest his head on the table and went into the kitchen to settle the work.

.

" I see thats why your cooking turned bad." Headchef said as soon as I entered the kitchen.

" What? It got bad? " I asked, pretending not to know what he is talking about.

Headchef shook his head, annoyed and continued whistling, doing cleaning.

"We're going to arrive on an island tomorrow." He said. "So, the kitchen is going to close too, since everyone will go to the town."

"Aaahhh.. then I can go too?" I asked and he nodded.

"I dont see why not."

.

"Ace... Ace..." I shook his shoulder and he opened his eyes.

"Come on, we're closing down. Lets bring the food into your room." I suggested and turned the lights out. He dragged his feet lazily, as I lead the way, holding the steel bowl in one hand and my aprong slung on my shoulder.

When we arrived in his room, he crashed on the bed, after throwing everything on the floor. I looked away, as he took his cargo pants off, revealing his black shorts and i think he's still half asleep.

I placed the steel bowl on the bed side table and took a plate to cover it, before sitting on the bed, lookong at the man who was sleeping.

If he really like me, why dont he say that he wanted to be with me? Am i just a passing interest? Or did he like me as a friend?

I sighed, before turned off the oil lamp and walked out of the room, towards my room on the upper floor of the cabin.

.

"Aren't you going out?" I asked to Ruka who was sitting on my bed, nibbling a sweet stick.

" I am.. I'm going with Thatch and Marco... I assumed you and Ace going for a date?" She added sneakily and I sighed, hanging the washed apron.

"Damn that Marco." I muttered and she grinned.

"Well, you guys can just go on without us." She added and I nodded, the allowance money that was distributed to the crews felt hot in my pocket.

I bid her goodbye before climbing up to meet the guy who was standing against the rail, and beamed when he saw me.

.

"WOAHH..." I exclaimed, as I saw a stall selling candied apple on stick.

"You 'woah' for this?" Ace asked, when I paid the sum for two stick to the seller, using my allowance.

"Dont you think this is exciting?' I bit into the candy and held my cheek, cant stop smiling. This is soo nyum!

"Heh." He grinned and ate his apple too.

We walked around, and i got mercenaries who sells clothes and I started to pick clothes for me, being the reason why i want to come to the market. I dont have a decent clothes, other than Ruka's pass down or the ship's.

.

"What about this?" Ace asked as he appeared infront of me, a thin silver necklace dangling in his hand.

"For whom?" I replied, still leafing through the shirt section. I should take a few dresses.

"You." He said and I stopped, looking at him.

"Aaaacceee!" I groaned,

"Wow. You said 'woah' to candy apple and groaned at a necklace? " He asked and I shook my head.

"Stop it." I brushed him off and he shrugged, probably going back to where he took the necklace.

.

"You done?" He asked, as he insisted on carrying the bag for me. I look at the balance of my allowance in my pouch and smiled.

"One more thing."

.

We got into the forest, near the port, after I purchased a bottle of finest sake in a pub, finishing my allowance for the month. Ace followed me without a word, and I walked until I got to an edge of a cliff, where I sit, facing the sea.

"Mum, Dad. " I called out, as Ace sat next to me.

"I'm okay. Dont worry." I started talking as if they can hear me.

"The pirates are very nice to me. I met a lot of new friends. I love being on the ship." I continued.

"Mum... i know you are worried for me... but i can take care of myself, understand? Go and rest." I turned teary and my shoulder shook as I started sobbing.

"Dad... take care of mum.. okay? You both dont have to worry about me. I'll be alright." I said and my voice broke, as I cried.

"-I'll take care of her... I promise." Ace suddenly interfered and I looked at him, as he stared to the ocean, smiling.

I smiled, as he linked his hands with mine, and our fingers intertwined.

.

We sat like that, me leaning on his shoulder for a while, before I took off the lid of ths bottle of the sake and pour it into the sea under us.

"I love you both." I whispered, and Ace held my shoulder,holding me close.

.

We walked back to the port, meeting the others who was smiling and grinning at us. "Take thiis." Marco said as we walked up tgw makeshift bridge tk the ship. I caught what he gave me and it turns out to be a new apron.

"I saw them, and I think you will look nice with them."

"Think of it as our welcoming present." Thatch added and I grinned.

"Thanks guys.." I looked at them and Ruka.

"Dont look at me. I'm not That clueless to give you an apron." She said and took out something from her pocket.

.

"Ruka... this is... " I held the crystal hairclip in my hand.

"It's nice, isn't it?" She asked and I nodded eagerly.

"I brought one for myself too." She turned around and showed the butterfly clip that holds her voluminous hair in place. It's twice the size of mine, but looking at my short hair, the one she bought me held my side swept hair in place nicely.

"THANKS A LOT!" i threw my arms around her and she hugged me back.

.

"I thought you dont like jewelries." Ace asked as we walked to my room.

I bit my lower lips, thinking. " Did I ever say that?" I asked and he shook his head. We arrived in front of my door and I waved goodbye, before he caught my hand and held it firmly.

"Belle-" he hesitated and I felt his warm hand as he clasped mine.

" what I said just now." He said and i remembered his word on the cliff.

.

 _"I'll take care of her... I promise."_

.

"It's okay. I know you are being nice. Everyone is." I pushed the thoughts away and pulled my hand away. I opened the door to my room, and tried to hide my broken heart from him, when he pulled me into his arms, hugging me from behind.

"I meant it. Every word. " He whispered to my ears and I shook my head.

"Stop. If you feel like taking the responsibilities because you pity me, then no. I can survive on my own-" He turned me around and planted a kiss on my lips. My first kiss. He was gentle, amidst the roughness of a pirate and his brute physique, his kiss was soft and his lips were gentle.

"I..." he stopped, holding my shoulder.

"I dont know if you have the same feeling like I do..." he tried to search into my eyes. I was dumbfounded by the kiss, clearly confused.

"I think I am in love with you." He confessed and I held my breath

 _Love?_

He took out something from his pocket and put it around my neck, his finger secured the clasp and I reflectively touched the charm.

"I dont know what you will want. But i want you to have this. This is a part of me." He whispered tenderly, as I felt the pearl in my hand.

"Ace-" i called out and he smiled slightly

"Go get some rest."he pulled my chin and kissed my forehead, before walking away.

I stared at the single pearl in my hand. What just happened?

.

The next morning, i wake up and saw that the ship was still in the harbour. I cleaned my self, cant stop looking at the mirror and the pearl, before I wore my new button shirt and pants.

"No kitchen duty today?" I asked Headchef who was smoking in the kitchen, staring out to the town.

"Nah. We are still on the island. Maybe the log pose is still adjusting. " he said and I nodded, hanging my new apron on the wall and got out.

"Are you going out?" Headchef asked and I shook my head.

"Unfortunately, I've used up all of my allowance yesterday. So i'm just going to walk around the ship." I replied and he nodded.

I got up to the deck, seeing no crew around. Its either they all didn't come back or they all sleeping in. the morning breeze blew on my face, and I felt my heart beat fast, remembering Ace's confession yesterday. Do i love him too?

.

I held my chest as I walked, unknowingly I've got to the front deck.

"Gurahahahaah, you look troubled." A thunderous voice called out and I turned, seeing the old man coming out of his cabin.

"Whitebeard..." i whispered and he signalled me to come closer, as he sat on the huge chair, where he always do.

"Do you want to eat anything? " i asked as I stood next to him, looking at the IV drips around his body. The old man is very old. But he still cant stop with the drinking.

"I have to say that the food for the ship become better since you come in." He said, turning his big head to look at me.

"It's my specialty, Whitebeard-sama." I replied, fidgeting. What does he want from me?

"Can you bring me miso soup and beef porridge?:" He requested and I nodded, before hurriedly running off to the kitchen.

"Do you need help?" I looked at Headchef who was already in his outing apparel.

"Naah. I can do this. You go and have fun, okay? " I asked and he waved goodbye with groceries list in his hand.

.

"Miso soup..." i whispered to myself, cutting some radish.

I looked at the ingredients and stopped, thinking in my head, before i tripled the amount, and continued cooking.

.

"I knew you're going to be here." A voice appeared and I smiled, hiding my nervousness.

"good morning, Ace." I greeted him and he walked in, his hair was wet, and he pulled me for a kiss.

I was dumbfounded and I felt my face warmed up.

"Who are we cooking for?" He looked at the finished bowls of porridge and soup.

"Whitebeard." I replied, still trying to cover my heart which was beating crazily.

He stared at the food for a while and I heard a croaking sound from his stomach.

"I cooked extra for us." I replied, slowly and lifted the tray for Whitebeard.

"Ace, if you dont mind... can you bring those pots upstairs?" I asked and he nodded, handling the heavy pots in ease.

.

We both were sitting infont of Whitebeard who was looking over the meat porridge.

"The smell seems to be inviting. " he replied and I smiled. I scooped out the porridge into a bowl and handed it to Ace.

.

We were eating when suddenly Whitebeard called up my name.

"Belle. Is that what I think it is?" He asked and he looked at my chest.

My hand fluttered to the pearl and I looked at my knee.

"Yah father. Dont embarrass her like that." Ace's arm flew on my shoulder, pulling me closer. I elbowed him and he grinned before pulling away.

"Ace..." Whitebeard sigh and I really dont know the look he was giving him.

I looked at Ace who was gritting his teeth, looking at Whitebeard and I frowned. What is happening?

.

"I wont do the same stupid mistake he did!" Suddenly he stood up, before walking to the ridge and jumped off to the port.

"Ace!" I called out and Whitebeard stared at that direction.

"Just let him be." He said and I halted.

Whitebeard looked at me and sighed. He put the empty bowls to the ground and he looked at me in the eyes.

"Did he gave it to you?" Whitebeard asked and I nodded. Yes. The red pearl that was on my neck is one of the pearl necklace he was wearing. I am sure it is of some significance.

" Ace can be very childish, being the youngest commander on the ship, and the newest, he can be a pain."

Whitebeard chugged a bottle of sake. There were no nurses to stop him and he continued,

"I just want you to know what are you getting into."

"What?" I was left speechless. Did he give this 'talk' to every women Ace with? I looked away, frowning in confusion.

"Father. Let them be." Marco appeared, walking to the ridge, before looking at me.

"It looked nice on you." He said kindly before jumping out, presumably after Ace.

Whitebeard sigh, the old man shook his head.

"Now I know how that man can changed and be with her." He whispered and muttered under his breath, loud enough for me to hear, "-Roger".

.

I was dismissed with a smile from Whitebeard, who then needs to get his daily medical check up and I proceed to the kitchen with the empty pots in my hand.

"Need some help?" Thatch called out as I struggled to balance the tray and pots in my hand.

.

"We are a family. Thats what we are." He said, sitting on a stool while eating the leftover porridge, as I wash the dishes.

"I just dont understand why it's such a big deal. I mean, i'm not the first one who Ace involved in, any maybe not the only one for now..." my words trailed off to other women around him.

"But you are the first to get the pearl." He said and i realised that is the reason why it is different. I washed my hand and stood against the counter, looking at him.

"He-he never give this to anyone else?"

"Not that I know of. No." Thatch smiled and i blushed.

"I think he might want to show that you are his to all of us. So that we know." He continued and i pouted.

"I dont even want to be his." I replied cynically and we both laughed.

"But... Thatch.. why did he act like that when Whitebeard asked him about me and him?" I remembered the way he looked at the oldman before running away.

"That... maybe he'll tell you." He looked at me thoughtfully

"Wow, someone looked pretty." Ruka suddenly came into the kitchen and kissed Thatch's cheek, and he beamed at her. Ruka took a seat next to Thatch and I served her another bowl of the porridge, realizing that was the last bowl. Ace didnt get to eat much just now. I thought to myself as I passed the bowl to her, who started eating.

"You want to go out to the town?" Thatch started talking to Ruka and I went to the shelf, seeing what i can do. Ace will be back, and he must be hungry.

"What are you doing?" Ruka asked as I brought some newly caught shrimp on the isle and started cutting them.

"Ace..." i said and she nodded, understood.

"I didnt realise you have a new necklace." She suddenly said, and I looked up, distracted from the shrimps.

"Owh... umm.."

"You dont have to explain." She smiled. I realised Thatch is no longer in the kitchen.

" I recognised that red pearl anywhere." She grinned and looked at me, as I look away, blushing.

"Is this for real?" She asked and I sighed.

"I dont know."

"What about you? Do you want to be with him?" She asked again and I stopped cutting the shrimp.

"I am scared. I am scared if I hold on to this, and one day he left me for other woman, and I'll go crazy. I'm scared to put my hopes up." I went to the sink and wash the ingredients. The conversation stopped there.

.

As I ran through the celery under the water, i thought about my feelings. Ever since he saved me, i felt a strong need of him. At first, it is because he was my saviour. But the it changed to something more than that. My heart beat fast when he is around. My lips became dry and i always have the urge to wrap my hands around him.

"Then let me ask you one question." Ruka suddenly said and I shrugged, drying the ingredients and took a wok. I saw a pot of rice just now. Fried rice will be nice for Ace.

"Do you love him?"

I set the wok on the fire, and pour some oil. I thought about her question as I cook. Not looking even once at her. Once all of the ingredient are in, i covered the wok with a lid and held the pearl on the nape of me neck.

"I have always been in love with Ace. Since the start." i replied, sure of what I am thinking and feeling.

"But i dont know if he-" i swung around and faced a bare muscular figure, standing right in front of me and pulled me into his arm.

"I what?" Ace asked, muttering on my ear. I rest my chin on his shoulder, holding him tight. Ruka was no where to be seen and theres only us in the kitchen.

"You guys set this up." I said and he held me apart, kissing me, hand around my waist. I kissed him back, holding his jaw and his neck.

.

We were deep in embrace when his nose expands, and I realised the fried rice was done.

"Can we eat?" He asked, kissing me again and i hit his shoulder, before moving to the stove and served the rice to him.

.

We were talking to each other and smiling, when a man called out from the serving counter.

"Oii Teach!" Ace called out cheerfully, mouth filled with food.

"Oii oii." He replied and plopped down 2 huge bundle on the counter top.

I walked to him and he smiled widely, opening the ties.

It turned out to be pies, a dozen each bundle and he pushed it towards me.

"My treat." He said, and I smiled.

"Thanks Teach!" I transfered the dessert to the fridge, figuring that maybe i Can serve them tomorrow.

"You want to come and have some fried rice? Belle just cooked them" Ace invited and i smiled, warming up to Teach.

"It'skay. I already filled up with pies. " he waived the invitation and smiled at me.

"But i'm a fan of your caramel pudding, just so you know." He said and I grinned.

"Really?" I asked and he walked away.

"Too bad its been a while since you make them." He muttered.

"I dont know anyone likes them. So i stop making it. I'll make them for you, Teach." I promised and he smiled a wide smile before walking out of the eatery.

"Wow. I dont know someone like my pudding." I whispered to Ace who had just finished his food

"What are you talking about? I always love your food." He winked and i shook my head.

"Thats Teach. He's the oldest in my division and so he always take charge of the subordinate." Ace said and I nodded. Thats why I rarely seen him.

"He looked like a good guy." I replied.

"I relied on him a lot. So yes he is." Ace added before scooping another spoonful into his mouth.

.

"Belle.." Ace called out, he was lying on my lap, looking at the stars. We were sitting in the crows nest, and I distracted my star gazing for a while.

"Do you love me?"

I sat there in silence. Thinking. Do I love him? But how can I know he will love me forever. How can I be sure that he will always stay faithful.

"Honestly... i dont know" i replied slowly and he sat up, facing me.

"What do you mean?"

"I think I am.. but I dont think you are sure of what you feeling. Are you this is not just sympathy for me?"

His expression darken, as both of us stared at each other.

"I want to get you off this ship. And marry you." He confessed and I blinked, speechless.

"W-what?"

"I... I want to have someone to return to. Someone to be there for me. But you being on this ship will jeopardise your safety. I Cant bear if anything is to happen to you."

"Nothing will happen to me." I muttered and he shook his head.

"Dont you want to stay on the land?" He asked leaning in closer.

I looked away, thinking. I've always know I'm not made for the sea. The sea is rough. Besides, what else I can do other than cooking?

He held my chin and kissed me, and I closed my eyes, kissing him back. Before I knew it he was already on top of me, kissing my neck and his hands lingered to the parts of my body.

My face burnt with embarrassment and anticipation as he expertly kneaded through the blouse and started to grope my breast when we heard someone cleared his throat and I pushed him away in surprise.

"You seriously want to do it here yoi?" Marco asked and I covered my face. Felt like smoke coming out of my ears. Ace pulled me into his arms and replied,

"Damn you pervert. "


	6. Chapter 6 Alternate Ending

It was the day after, and I was stirring a big pot of soup, when Ruka walked into the kitchen, pulled a stool and sat, before digging into a bowl of leftover apple crumble, leftover from yesterday which she found in the fridge.

Headchef walked in, and he said 'morning' to Ruka and continued his work as usual. I bang the spoon on the side of the pot and joined Ruka on the table, as I waited for the soup.

"Well, that's not fair, Headchef." I said, taking a spoon and shared the bowl with Ruka.

"What is?" He asked, while skinning a large piece of seaking on the other side of the kitchen, discarding the skin right out of the window.

"You shoo-ed Marco away last time he was here, and you are okay with Ruka?" I asked, and Ruka grinned.

"That's because I am Headchef's favourite." She replied for Headchef.

"And Marco always steal carts of my food and booze. And he always smells." Headchef replied spontaneously and I snickered.

"Okay, fine." I surrendered. "He's not smelly though."

"Yeah, that's because you always sleep with Ace, and you adapt to the surrounding." He replied bluntly and RUka's eyes widened.

"I DID NOT." I retorted and threw a stalk of carrot at him.

.

.

"He asked you to quit?" Ruka asked and I nodded quietly.

"Then what did you say?"

"It's too early I guess. I mean, I want to spend more time here. " I stir the soup and tasted it.

" hmm... " Ruka nodded in agreement. "Too early or... you are unsure?"

I stopped. Chewing my lips.

"Maybe you should ask him to consider..." She suggested and I nodded. Am I being unsure? I mean, how sure am I, that one day, Ace will forget about me and I will be on the island, alone, waiting, till I die?

"He's asking you to marry him right?" She asked and I nodded, sighing heavily. For a while, there are no other sound but the Headchef's whistling and the sound of the soup bubbling.

"Besides, you wont be able to always be with him if you stay in land." She added her opinion. She said Thatch did mention this one in a while, but she never give it a thought. Other than taking care of the old man, she can also be with Thatch.

"Besides, he'll be fooling off if you are not here." My ladle fell with a clang. Headchef was listening all this while and chipped in.

"Headchef!" Ruka called out, annoyed and I smiled a little.

Maybe that's what I really afraid of.

Ruka looked at me on worry and I smiled at her. Thatch looked like a nice guy. No way he'll cheat on her.

But Ace... well, everyone on the ship knew how Ace is. If I am sure with this relationship, I will certainly not have this doubt.

.

.

.

.

"I won't quit." I said, as I put down the plate infront of him. As usual, he will come late at night, when the kitchen is nearly close to spend some time together. He looked at me in surprise.

"I thought you said you need more time to think?" He said disappointed.

"I did took my time. I won't. I'm staying." I shook my head and he studied my face.

"But I... I'm worried about you. Can't you understand?" I saw disappointment on his face.

"Why? Ruka is safe. Other nurses is safe here. Whitebeard is here and no one dared to cross him. I'm staying and I'm not asking for your permission." I said putting a stop in the discussion.

"Okay." He replied shortly.

"Great."

"Sure." He said ,ignoring me and continued eating.

"Fine!" I stormed out of the hall, straight into the kitchen, hung my apron and walked straight to my bedroom.

.

"Stupid Ace. Whats with that disappointed look?" I mumbled as I peeled off my clothes and took my shower. After the work and all the thinking, I let the water pour on my head, still thinking.

I heard a slow knock on the bathroom door and I turned the shower off, drying my body and put on my night dress.

"What?" I asked, Ace was sitting on my bed. As usual, he invited himself in, without waiting for me to open the door.

"Have you cleaned yourself?" I half yelled and he stood up abruptly. I tsked, and hit the bed so the dusts fell off.

"What do you want?" I sat on my bed, drying my hair. Suddenly he stood in front of me, face inches away from mine and took a strand of my wet hair.

"I need..." my heart beat fast. I suddenly felt like my dress is see through, and I blushed.

"To shower here because my shower is broken." He said it and smiled. I hit his forehead, hiding my nervousness

"liar."

"Seriously. You are welcome to check." And wear this on the deck? No thanks. I'm lazy to change now that I'm all snuggled up on my bed.

"Whatever. Just go in and out as fast as you could." I stood up, pushing him away, and he grinned.

I walked to the mirror, and combed my hair, and saw in the reflection, as he took off his boots and his pants.

"A-Ace! Do it in the bathroom damn it!" I stuttered, as I saw him in his short pants, and he laughed.

I looked at my blushing face and frowned. Damn it that guy.

I leered at the bathroom, as vapor came out. "Ahhh... so lucky. I have to use cold water every time I shower." I mumbled.

"Then you should shower with me." He called out and I clasped my mouth. Did I just say that out loud? My face went red again and I rolled my eyes, before going on the bed and sat there, waiting for him to come out.

"Do you have towels?" He asked, the bathroom's door is open and I shrieked.

.

"What now?" I asked, as he walked around the room, drying his hair. I followed him around, to make sure he didn't meddle with anything.

"My bed-" he turned to face me, making an innocent face.

"Gosh. Get out." I hissed and he laughed, before pulling my wrist and slammed my body against his warm torso.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I glared at him.

"Do you think i'm jok-" and he plastered his lips against mine. I was surprised but pleased, having him in my arms, as my shoving turned to clutching for him to be closer to me.

"I- am not joking" I gasped and he pushed me playfully on my bed, before he got on top of me, hands on my side and he stared menacingly into my eyes.

"Why not we make it official?" He asked and I avoided his stare, looking away.

"Wh-what official?" I whispered.

"Us." He leaned down and started kissing me, and I was lost in his embrace.

.

.

.

"Marine! Marine!" Suddenly his body turned rigid and I panicked.

"Wh-what? Marine?!" I asked and he rushed to the door before looking once at me.

"Don't go out." He whispered before closing the door behind him. Not long after that, I heard canon blasts, and people yelling.

I huddled in the blanket, wide awake, and scared. Think woman, think!

I looked at the wall next to the bathroom door and saw that Ace had left his hat and his dagger hanging there. I took the black and green sheathe dagger, tiptoeing as I walked across the room.

"Find all the crews!" I heard someone scream from outside the room and I hurriedly hid under the bed, when the door kicked open and I saw boots walking in. I clasped my mouth, trying hard to drown the sound of my ragged breathing. The sound of sword clashing echoed, and people screaming and yelling.

"Clear!" The man declared

"We got to move fast. The vice-admirals have Whitebeard cornered. At least our 6 months worth of planning did not go to waste. Just imagine the reward we will get if we are able to take over this ship." One of the marine said, kicking down the bathroom's door.

"They also only have Fire Fist Ace on board. We choose the right time as soon as the other commanders ventured out and left the ship for scouting."

Thatch and Marco is not here! I thought to myself. Whose going to help Ace? I balled up my fist as I held the dagger close to my chest.

"Yeah, Fire Fist or not, the Sea Stone net sure will do the trick."

"Come on, I think they said the girls on board are a feast on the eyes. " and they moved out to another room and I heard women screaming. I hyperventilate in my hiding. Not knowing what to do. The screaming wont stop and I am worried of Ruka and other girls.

I got out of my hiding, in my head, the only thing I can think of is to alert Ruka. And to hide with her.

I looked at the hallway, the cabin entrance was lit with the moonshine, and i can still hear swords clashing.

"This one!" I heard the same voice that had been in my room shouted followed by a familiar voice, screaming.

"Ruka!" I muttered and I held the dagger tightly, slowly unsheathe it.

I crept in the hallway, and straight to Ruka's room, which was few rooms away. Other doors were sealed tight, maybe the occupant blocked the door. Some were ajar, but empty.

I peeked behind the wall, as I saw the two men, both of them wearing marine uniform, and Ruka, her pajamas torn, struggling under them.

I gipped the dagger, knowing I don't even know how to handle this piece, and started calculating when Ruka shrieked, and screamed.

"Help! Leave me alone! Thatch!" She clawed the floor, as the marines surrounded her, pulling her towards them.

One of the marine started to hold her pajamas, trying to pull them off her.

The memories of the attack in my town appeared in my head. I ventilated, and trembled.

I dashed out and I thrust the dagger on the back of the man that was kneeling on top of her. It was all happening too fast. The men groaned in pain, as the dagger went straight through him and I stepped back, trying to stop the trembling.

Ruka's face changed and she cried my name, before the other marine who was holding her hand stood up.

I felt my blood rushed to my head,and my ears throbbed, panicking. The marine looked at his fallen comrade and back at me, quivering, and I looked around, trying to find something to assist me.

THe marine fumbled on the short gun he kept on his front pant, and he pulled it out, aiming towards me.

"Why you bitch..."

The shot rang in my head, a few times, and I closed my eyes, fumbling backwards as I anticipated the bullets to go straight through my body.

.

.

.

"Thatch!" Ruka cried out, and I opened my eyes, seeing a man standing in front of me, arms open, the shot that hit him blazed in fire. He opened his eyes in frustration as he sighed heavily.

He looked at me in disappointment and I saw Thatch slashed the marine with his sword. Ruka cried in relief, as Thatch rushed towards her, holding her in his arm. She fell on the floor, Thatch hushing her crying.

"Why did you leave your room?" Ace asked and I winced. I felt my stomach churned as he glared at me. He held my shoulders and shook me.

"I told you not to leave! Do you know how dangerous it is?! You can't even fight! You know how hard it is to even keep you ALIVE?" Thatch and Ruka looked at us and I shook my head. Ace looked like he had lost his temper, as the veins on his forehead popped and the nauseous feeling I got turned worse.

"I need to help Ruka! I cant just stay in my room, hearing her screaming, clearly knowing what is happening!" I yelled back and Ace let me go, shaking his head, clearly giving up. He took his dagger out from the marine's body and walked to the door. I felt the stinging on me abdomen now burn, and I put my hand on it. My eyes turned teary as it dawned to me that the pain is unbearable.

"Be-because, when i was in her place-" I started sobbing."- i pray for someone to help me." I looked at my palm and it was bloodied. _Huh. One of the bullet got me, huh?_ I fell on the floor, kneeling as I doubled in pain. Ace turned his head, and I saw his face distorted with realization.

"Belle!" Ruka gasped and I saw the couples face changed in panic. Ace charged towards me and caught me right before i hit the floor

"Call Marco!" He screamed and Thatch rushed out. Ruka hurriedly set out the treatment bed she had and Ace looked into my eyes.

"Be-Belle. P-Please..."he stuttered in panic.

He lifted me and I cried out in pain. I felt the blood trickling on my thigh.

"Help me." Ace told Ruka and they both got me on the bed, trying not to move me. Trying to lie was painful, and I held his hand, crying.

"I-I'm sorry." I muttered and he shook his head, holding my face as he met his forehead with mine.

"Shhh." he whispered and I felt his tears fell on my face.

"I sh-should live on -land." I breathe in with very much difficulties. His face were wet and he scrunched, trying to force me to stop talking. I tried to smile, amidst the pain.

"Like you s-said" I sobbed, and it hurts so bad.

"St-stop. Shhh.." He replied, kissing me, and I heard Ruka sobbed.

"Where is she?" I heard Marco barged in and Thatch forced Ace to move away, so that Marco can do his work.

I felt my eyelids turned heavier, as I lost my grasp ob reality and I turned my head to look at Ace, who was being held by Thatch, tears in his eyes.

 _He loves me. I'm sure of that._

"Ruka. " Marco looked at Ruka who was falling apart and she stood next to me, helping him.

I looked at Ace as my consciousness faded away, my mouth too heavy to say it, but as my eyelids closing, my hand reached out to him, I heard he said,

"I love you. I love you Belle. I'm here."

.

.

.

.

.(Author's Note: The next chapter continued from this point. Please read the alternate ending as an alternate to this story. Many thanks. :) )

***********Alternate Ending**************

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So you came." I heard a familiar voice called out and I opened my eyes. It was white all over, blinding, but calming. I heard the rustling of the waves, and felt the green grass under me.

Slowly, the area around me got clearer, as the mist subsided, and I see green grass and blue sky.

"I missed you Belle." The other voice made me burst into tears. I stood up, and saw them, clad in white dress and shirt, standing at the edge of the cliff, turning their head to look at me.

" mum?" I started crying and ran into her arms.

" I've been worried." She said and my father patted my head.

"We're together now. It's okay." My father replied and I stood between them, as we faced the sea.

"Does this means..." I stopped talking, as I looked at my father's soft expression, and I continued crying.

.

.

I spend most of my time staring at the open sea, whispers from the wind send me news of the people I left behind. Other spirits always traveled through, and I got news from them. And most of the time were spent crying.

Mum sat next to me, as I stared for the eleventh time, the sun rises.

"I was worried to leave you. did you leave anyone behind?" My mum asked as we stared at the morning sun. The wind blew and my fingers fluttered to my neck.

My heart ache and I cried again.

"Yes."

.

.

.

.

.

I don't know how long has it been. We've been guarding the island, and watch as another settlement grew, and the other town spirits scattered, venturing to the sea and flying to another island.

As I was doing my usual boring basking in the sun, half asleep, i heard someone cleared his throat and I opened my eyes. That voice. I will never forget that voice. I stood up, and I saw him, walking towards me, with his usual grin.

I cried. After so long.

"I told you I'm here" he whispered as I got into his arms, and his tender touch.

"I missed you so much." I replied and he buried his face in my hair.

"I know. I miss you too."

"Belle." I heard another voice call me out and I held Ace apart, seeing Thatch and the old man waking towards us. The old man never looked so strong and energetic.

"We missed you." Thatch said and I grinned.

"I missed all of you." I nodded and Ace planted a kiss on my lips.

After years of being apart. Now nothing can separate us anymore.

.

.

We both were staring at the sea, and his expression darkens.

"You know you can tell me your worries and sadness, right? I said and he was surprised, and blinked away his tears.

"W-what sadness." He joked and I pulled his arm, leaning on his shoulder.

"Tell me, Ace. What happened after I'm gone?"

He sighed and carved a smile.

"You are calmer. " He said, pulling my hand and kissed it. Its been a while since i felt any warmth but him being with me. I felt it as though we are humans again.

"Its my fault old man is dead." He whispered and I looked behind us, Whitebeard and Thatch were drinking, unlimited supplies of sake.

"Dont blame yourself." I whispered and he jolted in surprise.

"You knew?" He asked and I smiled, looking at him. Spirits come by once in a while, travelling. I knew that much." I replied and he sighed.

"I wish Luffy gets stronger and better."

"You accompanied him for 2 years. Right?" I asked him and he nodded. I wrapped my arms around his waist and bury my face on his chest.

"Then you don't have to worry anymore." I said and he rested his chin on my head.

"He'll be the pirate king. That kid." He held me tighter.

.

.

I smiled as we watched the time passes, spirits come and go, and we then visit the island where he was born. We met his parents, both of them for the first time. Roger and Rogue. Though he wont talk to his father, but by looking at how Roger stares at Rogue whenever she talks to us, and when Rogue talked about Roger like he is on the best thing that had ever happened to her, Ace softened.

We travelled a lot, hopping from one island to another, as he became my tourguide and I became his personal tourist. We spend the rest of the eternity together, exploring new things about each other, welcoming more and more old friends into our world. We could have never be this happy in human world.

Life may have abandoned us.

But our love goes on.

.

.

***************** end of alternate ending ************************


End file.
